In order to guarantee laser eye safety, prior art emission modules comprise usually a monitoring photodiode. The monitoring photodiode is placed close to the emission element and collects a portion of the emitted light of the emission element. The monitoring photodiode converts this light into a photocurrent that is a direct measure of the optical output power of the emission element. The photocurrent is measured by an electronic circuit which will switch off the electrical current of the emission element, if the photocurrent exceeds a predefined threshold value. Accordingly, the electronic circuit provides laser eye safety.